Terminator: Brothers of Nablus
"Brothers of Nablus" is the seventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Milan Cheylov with a teleplay written by Ian Goldberg. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, November 3rd, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Vikash Patel, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "The Tower is Tall but the Fall is Short" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7306. * This episode is included on disc two of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene between John Connor and Cameron Phillips that was not included in the original broadcast of the episode. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Stephany Jacobsen is credited as Stephanie Jacobsen in this episode. * Actor Jules Douglas is credited as Jullian Dulce Vida in this episode. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Milan Cheylov. * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Ian B. Goldberg. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "What He Beheld". His next episode is "Complications". Appearances * This is the third appearance of Riley Dawson. She makes ten appearances in the series in total. She previously appeared in "The Mousetrap". She appears next in "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today". * This is the second appearance of Jesse Flores. She appeared last in "The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short". She appears next in "Complications". * This is the fourth appearance of Kacy Corbin. She appeared last in "Allison from Palmdale". * This is the second and final appearance of F.B.I. agent Lila Ellison. She appeared last in "Allison from Palmdale". * This is the second and final appearance of Jody. She appeared last in "Allison from Palmdale". Quotes * Cameron Phillips: She's a security risk. * John Connor: Really? She's never tried to kill me! .... * Cameron Phillips: No one likes a nag. .... * James Ellison: Miss Weaver. Thank you for believing me. * Catherine Weaver: What good is faith if we don't use it? .... * Sarah Connor: That's why we're here, running a collections agency for your fence? * Derek Reese: Why we're here is because our security system didn't work. Why we're here is because that boy behaves less like John Connor and more like John Baum every day. * Sarah Connor: That boy, my son, has been through more than you'll ever know. .... * John Connor: You're pissed off because I found someone I actually like spending time with and it's not you. * Sarah Connor: You think I don't want you to have a normal life? * John Connor: No, I don't. * Sarah Connor: Hey, we didn't choose this, John. It chose us. And there's nothing either of us can do about it. My job is to protect you. And you can hate me as much as you want, but I will keep doing that as long as I'm here. See also ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:November, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories